It's a Secret
by Green Candy Cane
Summary: Scorpius told her to wait for him in the cupboard and, true to her slutty nature, she would do so gladly. Smut, Scorpius/Lily.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters/settings/etc. you see here.

I take requests, so don't be shy. You can request things anonymously or through PM, if you would like (just _say_ that you're being anonymous). While I'm open to pretty much any male/female pairing out there as well as to most positions, there are some things that I'm not willing to do. You can glimpse at my profile for a list (it's pretty easy to see).

Enjoy!

* * *

Lily Potter wasn't wearing panties.

Scorpius knew this for certain because he had snuck his hand up her skirt to cup her covered snatch and found, to both his amusement and delight, that her cunt was rather _un_covered.

They were in Lily's History of Magic class-Scorpius was only there because he had no class at the time and wanted to tease her. Everyone around them was either asleep or dozing off, and Professor Binns was off reading from his notes, oblivious, as always, to his surroundings.

"Why aren't you wearing any panties?" Scorpius asked lowly as he stroked her slit with his middle finger.

Lily was getting wetter by the second. She tried to ease into his fingers, arching her back a bit, but Scorpius was refusing to fully sheathe his digits in her pussy.

"Because," she whimpered, "I'm a dirty slut who needs to be fucked."

"Very true," Scorpius agreed, and then he did sink his fingers into her pussy. He snorted softly. "Soaking, aren't we?"

Lily moaned (she was a very loud fuck, as Scorpius had discovered at the beginning of the year) as he moved his fingers inside of her, and he covered her mouth with his other hand so that the other students wouldn't rouse.

He knew that they were being risky, that everything about-whatever it was they had-was risky. He was Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy, pureblood, rich, Slytherin-and she was Lily Potter, daughter of Harry Potter, Gryffindor, and the Potters had a huge family (the Weasleys), and if they were caught then all the money in the world wouldn't protect him from her brother and her many cousins that were still in school. Not to mention the shame it would put on his family.

And anyway, it was not as though they were in a real relationship. He was under no obligation to show her off. Lily was just another hole for him to fuck and he was just another cock for her to suck, and it worked.

Lily was twitching in her seat and Scorpius knew that if he didn't stop she would cum, and Lily Potter did not cum quietly. He jerked out and she bit her lower-lip, trying to refrain from gasping and whimpering at the emptiness as best she could. Scorpius wiped her juice on her smooth thigh and leaned over to her.

"I'm leaving now. I want you in our cupboard on the third floor in exactly five minutes. Undress and play with yourself if you wish, but do not leave. I will join you eventually."

~o~

The thing about Lily Potter is that she had days when she was just a horny slut and no amount of orgasms would ever satisfy her. In the months of their "relationship" Scorpius had learned how to pick apart these days from the ordinary ones, and that day was definitely one of the . . . special days.

Which, of course, meant that she would be stuck in that cupboard, playing with her pussy and ramming her fingers into it, pinching her clit, and that cunt would be dripping by the time he got in.

Scorpius did not join her in the cupboard until forty minutes later, after classes were over. As he had anticipated, she was completely unclothed and wet by the time he walked in.

"Whore," he chortled. "Stand up. Bend over and put your hands on this shelf. You'll need something to hold you up."

Lily obliged, her bare ass sticking in the air for him to see.

"Slut. Look at that sopping pussy. Do you want my cock, Lily?"

"Yes, Scorpius! Please, please fuck me, please-"

"Shut up."

"But Scorpius, please, I-"

_SMACK!_

Her plump ass was pink from the slap, and he could feel the tingling sensation on his palm. "Didn't I tell you to shut up, whore?"

"Yes." He knew she was pouting.

"Give me a reason to screw you, then."

"Because I'm your little cumdumpster who needs to be fucked and you are the only person who can truly satisfy me-Scorpius, COME ON!"

"You whine too much. I shouldn't give you the pleasure."

"Pleeeaaase, Scorpius!"

Scorpius sighed and unzipped his pants. His member was hard and waiting to be plunged into her wetness. "I suppose I can grant you this one wish."

Then, with one swift movement, he shoved himself in her. Lily tensed and her pussy clenched his cock, but she relaxed more and more as the moments passed. He thrusted into her further and Lily moaned, clenching her hands onto the shelf she was using to maintain her balance. Scorpius felt as though his dick was melting, but he continued to fuck her slowly so she could get used to him.

"Sc . . . Scorpius!" she moaned. "Scorpius!"

He felt his cock twitch inside of her. Oh, how she turned him on.

Scorpius stilled his hips and pinched her ass. "Yes?"

"Fuck me harder, dammit!"

"Such a whore," he said, and then obliged. He rammed his cock deep into her, then out, then in, then out, and she was moaning and writhing beneath him.

_Smack!_ Her butt was again pink from the slap, and Scorpius tugged at her long red hair as he fucked her.

"Be quiet, you stupid bitch. Do you want someone to hear you?"

But Lily did not quieten. If anything, she became louder. "Scorpius, fuck me, fuck me like the whore I am, harder-faster!"

Her boobs were jiggling with every thrust he made and he reached one hand to grab her left boob. It was soft and fit perfectly in his grip. Scorpius squeezed it harder as he fucked her rougher.

"Scorpius! Scorpius, d-don't sto-don't stop, Scorpius! I'm cumming! I'm cum-"

And so she did. Lily shook and writhed on his dick, gasping and moaning, and Scorpius continued to plunge himself into her increasingly wet cunt. As soon as she began to calm down, he felt it: his own orgasm.

Scorpius continued to go at her, holding off as long as he could, but when he knew that there was no way he could prevent the inevitable any longer he pulled out and tossed Lily to the ground. She caught herself, as he knew she would, and then he aimed his dick at her face. Scorpius came on her, hitting Lily with his hot stickiness.

Lily ate it all, and the two stayed in the broom cupboard for a few moments more before going their separate ways with promises to meet again soon.


End file.
